


A Human, A Vampire, And A Werewolf Walk Into A Cliché

by Puntrest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, OT3, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Truth or Dare, Werewolf!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puntrest/pseuds/Puntrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A competitive game of Truth or Dare turns into something way more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human, A Vampire, And A Werewolf Walk Into A Cliché

“What’s the matter, Gingersnap? Scared?” Carmilla smirked as she poured herself another drink.

Danny crossed her arms. “Scared? Of you? Not possible.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and gave Laura a pointed look. “Don’t you think it’s time to put the dog outside where she belongs?”

Jumping to her feet, Danny towered over Carmilla. Despite the substantial height difference and the threatening daggers that Danny was glaring, Carmilla simply sipped on her drink with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her lips. Pissing off Danny was one of the few surefire ways to put Carmilla in a good mood.

Laura let out a heavy sigh from her desk chair, to which they ignored. She had planned a fun evening with her two favorite people in the hopes that they would start to bond over silly drinking games and classic college debauchery, but things were certainly not going her way as of yet. “One night, guys. One night! That’s all I’m asking for here. I just want one night of peaceful hanging out. Is that really too much to ask for?”

Though the tension was still thick, Laura’s pleas seemed to do the trick. For now, at least. They took seats on opposite beds, cautiously watching the other in case they tried to make any last remarks before the ceasefire was in full effect.

“Thank you.” Laura felt the weight of the conversation shifting to her for the hundredth time that evening. “So, it’s settled then? Truth or dare is what we’re going to play? Unless, Danny, you really are scared to play or—“

“I’m not scared!” Danny cut in quickly. “I’ll play.”

“Truth or dare it is then. Alright, rules. If you pass on answering a truth or doing a dare, you have to drink. If you fail to do a dare sufficiently enough, you drink. Everyone ready?” Laura gestured to her drink, watching as the two still very aggravated girls raised their cups in response. “Okay, uh…Carmilla, truth or dare?”

Carmilla locked eyes with Danny, making sure the redhead knew that she wouldn’t be backing down from any challenges. “Dare.”

Laura searched the room for ideas. “I dare you to…take a shot.”

“Just one?” As Carmilla sauntered over to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of vodka, Laura swore she caught Danny eyeing the broody vampire’s backside. It was a nice backside, Laura thought. Very nice. But something about watching Danny appreciate Carmilla’s figure much in the same that way she herself often ogled the vampire was quite intriguing.

Unaware of the ogling and appreciating that was going on, Carmilla downed her shot with ease. She reacted as if it were merely water, a talent she had perfected over the centuries. She plopped back down on to her bed, the vodka bottle placed within reach nearby. “Truth or dare, Big Red?”

“Dare.” Danny answered boldly, just as the other girls knew she would. Backing down from a challenge wasn’t in her nature.

“Finish your drink.”

A tame dare. Laura was grateful that things were starting off small as Danny speedily chugged the entirety of her cocktail she’d so carefully prepared at the start of the evening. As she moved to begin making herself another, she looked to Laura. “Truth or dare?”

“Oh, uh, truth.” She was playing it safe, unsure of if or when the amicable game might turn on her.

Carmilla glanced at Danny. “Looks like we figured out who the real scaredy-cat here is.”

It was a brief shared joke, but it was enough to prove to Laura that there was hope. The two could coexist without violent outbursts or snide remarks. It was, in fact, possible for them to behave for a change.

Danny retook her seat on the bed, sipping her freshly made drink while she contemplated a good question to ask. The trick was to find something that Laura wouldn’t normally admit, but to keep it casual enough so that she wouldn’t pass. Finally, one came to her. “When was the last time you masturbated?”

Carmilla perked up, eagerly waiting for the answer. Despite being roommates and spending the majority of their time in a small shared space, she had never caught Laura in the act. Even if the shorter girl was extremely stealthy with her self-pleasuring, waiting for Carmilla to leave and timing her actions accordingly, the scent would’ve lingered in their room for some time after. The only way she could be getting away with such actions is if she did them—

“In the shower, yesterday morning.” Laura answered, keeping her voice even despite the increase in her pulse. That was a major drawback of surrounding yourself with supernatural beings, Laura thought to herself. They can always tell when you’re nervous. “Do you guys want to reverse now, so that we’re not going in the same order?”

“Sure.” Carmilla answered, half distracted. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Laura in their shower. Water cascading down her tanned body, her eyes shut, steam rising around her, a hand slipped between her legs. Suddenly, she could feel Danny’s eyes on her. The two shared a knowing look, as if to say: ‘I know what you’re thinking about because I’m thinking about it too’.

“Great.” Laura took a sip from her drink. “Danny, truth or dare?”

Danny gave her a breathtaking smile, possibly for encouragement but more likely because she sensed Laura’s nerves. “Dare.”

Laura knew exactly what she wanted to see happen. She might be pushing her good fortune, but it was now or never. “I dare you to give a genuine, heartfelt compliment to Carmilla.”

The smile fell from Danny’s face as the vampire across the room smugly wiggled her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her. Danny knew this wasn’t just about one-upping Carmilla. It was an opportunity to show Laura that she was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy; even if that meant coming up with a lame compliment for the biggest egotistical asshole that she’d ever met. Much to Laura and Carmilla’s happy surprise, Danny overcame her pride and played along. “Carmilla, this is _extremely_ hard for me to say, but I think that underneath the rough exterior and the cocky attitude and your incessant need to make snarky comments, you’re actually a half decent person.”

Laura smiled, butterflies filling her stomach when Danny’s own smile returned for her. Carmilla watched the exchange between them, a peculiar feeling bubbling up within her. It wasn’t jealousy, which would’ve been for easy to comprehend given the situation. No, this was something inexplicably new to her. 

Danny turned to Carmilla. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” She answered without hesitation.

“I dare you to take a shot with Laura.”

“Sneaky.” Laura chided playfully. “Getting me to do a dare through someone else’s dare.”

“Come on, Cupcake.” Carmilla beckoned, already filling a shot glass. Once full, she carefully passed it into Laura’s waiting hands. “Cheers.” She gently clinked the vodka bottle with the glass before taking a long, effortless swig from it. Stunned, Laura nearly forgot her role in the dare. She hastily tossed back the shot, her face scrunching up in disgust. Carmilla once again remained unaffected. Laura rushed back to her mixed drink, chasing the awful taste of vodka with the much more manageable flavor of drink Danny had prepared for her.

Carmilla perched herself at the edge of the bed, watching Laura in quiet amusement. When the brunette’s facial expressions finally returned to normal, the game continued. “Creampuff, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” A rush of confidence filled her. Or, more likely, it was just adrenaline from keeping that shot down. She made a mental note to ban vodka from their room in the future. If regret and disappointment had a flavor, it would be vodka.

Stoic as ever, Carmilla declared, “I dare you to kiss me.”

They’d kissed before. Several times, in fact. Kissing Carmilla wouldn’t be an issue, but Danny’s reaction probably would. Nevertheless, Laura marched over to Carmilla’s bed, cupped the sides of her face, and pulled her in for a kiss. When they parted, they looked at Danny in unison. There was an indescribable look on her face, but nothing more. No jealous outrage, no passive aggressive comments. Just that strange look.

“Reverse again?” Laura asked, breaking the small silence that had fallen. She resumed her seat at the desk. “Uh, Carm, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” She answered unexpectedly.

Laura wracked her brain for something good to ask. She was starting to feel the effects of the drink she’d been sipping on. No doubt that vodka shot would soon be hitting her as well. Life as a light weight was both a blessing and a curse, she thought. “What’s a dare that you would absolutely never do?”

“I would never do anything that would hurt you.” Her response was immediate. Danny raised her cup in agreement, or approval, or maybe a little of both, before taking a sip from it.

Carmilla eyed Danny curiously. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Danny shrugged.

Carmilla smirked. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Time stopped. The earth stood still. All life ceased to exist. Laura’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes darted back and forth between the two girls. Carmilla was clearly trying to get Danny to pass, to find something that the Summer Society warrior couldn’t do. But Danny had this that look in her eye, and upon closer inspection Carmilla may have had that look too, and before Laura could even fully comprehend what was going on, Danny was on the move. With long sturdy legs, she walked right up to Carmilla, who jumped to her feet in wary anticipation for whatever kind of encounter might be coming her way, and Danny flat out planted a kiss right on her sweet mouth. Seeing the two girls that she’d spent months getting to know, pining after, crushing on, loving, kiss like _that_ was astoundingly much more exciting than Laura would have ever thought it could be.

“Wow.” Laura was surprised to hear her own voice, but the sound pulled Danny and Carmilla back to reality. They separated quickly, taking up their seats on opposing beds.

Danny cleared her throat. “Laura, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Her answer came out small but firm. If she had to do a few dares, letting Danny pick them out was a far safer route to go than giving Carmilla an opportunity to cause more mayhem.

Danny, her cheeks flushed, surveyed the room as she mulled it over. She purposefully avoided looking anywhere near Carmilla. “I dare you to give us lap dances. Mood lighting, dirty music, and all.”

After processing the request, Laura concluded to herself that one, she was not drunk enough to give anyone a strip tease, and two, she really liked the way that Danny and Carmilla were grinning at each other. It was like they were in cahoots with some secret plan to gang up on her. Actually, she discovered in her buzzed state of mind, that didn’t sound half bad.

Laura attended to the mood lighting first. She lit Carmilla’s plethora of candles, shut off the room lights, and made sure that the curtains were snug over the window. After double checking that the door was locked, god forbid that Perry or LaFontaine should walk in unexpectedly, she found a playlist on her computer filled with appropriate music for some dirty dancing. She didn’t start to really feel nervous until she pressed play and turned to face them. They were patiently waiting, their smiles reassuring.

Laura walked to the beat, slowly making her way through the candlelit room. She stopped in front of Danny, who was sitting at the bed’s edge. The redhead gave her an endearing look. It was so cute that it almost distracted her. Almost. Her heart was racing as she swayed to the music. She could feel Carmilla’s eyes on her backside, which only served to thrill her that much more. Getting into the music, she ran a hand through her hair and increased the movement of her hips. Danny reached out her free hand, careful not to spill her drink in the other, but Laura swatted it away.

“I’m the one doing the touching in this show.” Laura teased. She spun around, her eyes locking with the Carmilla’s as she continued her dance. Danny opened her legs expectantly, the endearing look replaced with a much more primal one. With her hands tangled in her own hair, Laura backed into Danny until her ass was grinding against her. She kept her movements slow, sensual. All the while, her eyes never strayed from Carmilla. The vampire seemed to be enjoying her view, but in the dark lighting it was difficult to know for sure.

Laura eased her way off Danny, looking over her shoulder so that she could place a small but meaningful kiss on the taller girl’s lips before she left. Laura entered Carmilla’s side of the room, putting on a good show for Danny as she sashayed across the floor. Carmilla sat motionless as Laura approached, only the faint upturn at the corner of her lips gave away her emotions. The shorter girl straddled either side of Carmilla’s legs, their centers coming into contact as the rhythmic grinding began. Carmilla’s hands tightly gripped the sheets of her bed. She was using an immense amount of self-control in order to not violate Laura’s ‘no touching’ rule. As the song came to an end, Laura dismounted. Breathless and excited, she resumed her occupancy of the desk chair.

Danny looked to Carmilla. “Truth or dare?”

Carmilla’s signature smirk made its appearance. “Dare.”

“I dare you to refrain from using any kind of condescending nicknames to address either Laura or myself. If you slip up, you have to drink.”

“Sure thing, Fire Crotch." Carmilla bit back a laugh as she unscrewed the vodka bottle’s cap. She took a hefty, graceful swig from it. “Laura, truth or dare?”

Mustering up some confidence, she replied, “Dare.”

Carmilla didn’t miss a beat. “I dare you to play the rest of the game blindfolded.”

Using one of Laura’s many scarves, Danny and Carmilla worked together to ensure that the shorter girl’s eyes were sufficiently covered. After being denied her sight, Laura found her other senses kicking into overdrive. She became very aware of how hot the room had become, the strong smell of candles and liquor, and how rapidly her heart was pounding in her chest. The alcohol in her system had definitely begun lifting her nerves. Despite not being able to see what Danny and Carmilla were up to, she felt completely safe.

“So, my turn, yeah?” Laura could feel their eyes on her. “Carm, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Her reply was lazy and distracted, making Laura wish she could see what had the vampire’s attention.

Unbeknownst to Laura, Carmilla was staring at Danny like she was a holiday roast. Danny shifted uneasily under her gaze, which, confusingly enough, managed to turn her on.

Laura grinned. She’d been waiting quite a few turns to use this one. “I dare you to give Danny a heartfelt compliment.”

“Gingersnatch…” Carmilla paused to swallow a mouthful of vodka. “I admire your destructive competitiveness, and I sincerely appreciated your assistance in the incident with my mother. Though I find you to be an immensely frustrating pain, you’re also a very beautiful and respectable adversary to have.”

“Thank you.” Danny replied, a little unsure on how much of the compliment was actually an insult.

“You’re welcome.” Carmilla nodded. “Now, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Danny bit her lip.

Carmilla glanced to Laura, who was still blindfolded but listening intently. Her lips formed a mischievous smirk. “I dare you to strip down to your underwear and touch yourself.”

Both Laura and Danny’s jaws dropped open in surprise.

“Do what?” Danny couldn’t believe Carmilla was daring such an act. On second thought, of course she would.

“You can always pass.” Carmilla reminded, a smug shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Clearly she thought she had won, had finally found a dare that Danny would never do, but she was wrong.

“Damn destructive competitiveness.” Danny muttered under her breath as she stood, slipping her shirt off and tossing it to the side. Her colorful pants were the next to go. As she stood there, in nothing but her underwear, she watched as Carmilla’s eyes shamelessly roamed over her figure. The hungry look in them set fire to Danny’s skin. Heat radiated off her in waves, something Carmilla could fully sense.

“Wait.” Laura piped up. “What’s going on? Why did everything get so quiet?”

Carmilla grabbed the vodka bottle by the neck, downing a shot’s worth in preparation for her response. “Relax, Cupcake. We’re still on my turn.”

“ _Oh_.” Laura’s cheeks reddened as she imagined what was happening. Danny undressing, Danny in her underwear, Danny touching herself for only Carmilla to see. She felt a twinge in her clit at just the thought, and a second for knowing that it was actually happening a few mere feet away.

Carmilla observed with eager, hungry eyes as Danny took a seat on Laura’s bed, her back against the wall and her long legs spread just enough so that she could slide a hand into her panties. Danny was surprised to find just how wet she’d become. The thrill of having Carmilla, who had taken on an almost animalistic vibe, watch her do something as intimate as touch herself was highly erotic. Without making a sound, Carmilla was suddenly across the room and hovering over her. She stared deep into the redhead’s eyes. “Faster.” She commanded, her voice heavy with lust. Danny bit back the need to moan as she followed Carmilla’s order without complaint. “Ease in a finger, nice and slow.”

Laura’s pulse raced. She felt herself growing increasingly aroused listening to Carmilla and Danny, something she was sure would not go unnoticed by their keen supernatural senses for long. Sure enough, Carmilla was straddling Laura’s lap before she could even finish the thought.

The vampire brought her lips to Laura’s ear, whispering, “I can smell how wet you are.” She glanced over her shoulder at Danny, whose hand had become motionless. “I didn’t say that you could stop.”

Danny resumed the act of pleasuring herself, biting her lip. Laura shivered as Carmilla placed a kiss on her throat. She trailed a few more light kisses down her neck before capturing her lips. Their tongues met as Carmilla’s hands ran up Laura’s sides. In a few swift movements, Carmilla had removed her shirt as well as Laura’s, all without disturbing the blindfold. Bras were quick to follow.

Laura felt oddly empowered, despite being blindfolded. She knew that it would only take one utterance of discomfort or objection from her for the entire thing to be called off. She knew that they would never hurt her, or push her to do anything that she wasn’t okay with. The power surged within in her, giving her an exhilarating rush of confidence.

Carmilla kissed along Laura’s exposed collar bone, lightly sucking on the more sensitive areas. Her hands cupped Laura’s breasts, squeezing them. Still on the bed, still touching herself, Danny watched them closely. Carmilla ran her thumbs over Laura’s nipples, causing her to moan. With ease, Carmilla scooped Laura into her arms and carried her to the bed. She laid her beside Danny, whose pupils were dangerously large.

Resuming her position of straddling Laura, Carmilla leaned down and placed an unexpected kiss on Danny’s lips. “Easy, Wolf.” Carmilla’s tone was an uncharacteristic mixture of sincerity and concern. “She’s much more fragile than you and I.”

“I am not fragile.” Laura protested, her hands going for the blindfold. Carmilla quickly snatched them up, holding her hands capture above her head on the bed.

“Of course not.” Carmilla’s hands moved to Laura’s waistband, unbuttoning her jeans. “Just more so than we are.” She removed Laura’s jeans, along with her own. To make things even more exciting for the blindfolded girl, Carmilla decided to use her teeth to pull off her panties. Danny watched the event unfold, her excitement growing even stronger. The vampire helped the werewolf out of her bra and panties before discarding the last of her own underwear. Apart from Laura’s blindfold, the three of them were now equally bare.

Abruptly, all hands were on Laura. She gasped and moaned as hands squeezed her breasts, played with her hardened nipples, and ran along the inside of her thighs; teasingly skirting around her center. Laura’s own hands found Danny first, who had claimed her lips with passionate kisses. She tangled her hand in red locks, her other hand searching for Carmilla’s hair to get lost in. She found Carmilla just as the vampire took a nipple into her mouth. She sucked on it gently, but hard enough to make Laura squirm with want and desire. One of them, Laura wasn’t entirely sure which, finally touched her where she so desperately needed to be touched.

Carmilla ran her finger along Laura’s hot wetness, ever-so-softly circling her throbbing clit with her thumb. Laura’s back arched as she moaned into Danny’s mouth. Carmilla applied a little more pressure, circling a little faster. Her pace increased until Laura’s grip in her hair was bordering on painful. Moving her lips to Laura’s neck, Danny let one of her hands travel down to Laura’s center. Careful not to disrupt the work Carmilla was performing on Laura’s clit, Danny slid a finger inside the blindfolded girl. She curled her finger just right, pumping it in and out with a rhythm that matched Carmilla’s movements.

“ _Fuck_.” Laura gasped, surprising them both. Hearing Laura curse only fueled their own arousals. Carmilla kissed up Laura’s chest to the side of her neck that Danny wasn’t attached to. “Bite me.” Laura begged, her voice small but demanding. “Please.”

Carmilla and Danny shared a single glance, neither of them able to resist giving Laura what she wanted. They bit into her neck simultaneously, fangs and sharp canines sensually piercing her skin. She cried out in utter pleasure as a powerful orgasm hit her. The softened touches of her lovers eased her back into reality once the intensity had calmed.

“Wow.” Laura breathed, blindfold slightly askew but still covering her eyes. The bite marks were clear on her soft skin, but they’d heal up soon enough.

Carmilla softly kissed Laura’s lips before saying, “Take a moment to rest.”

In the blink of an eye, Carmilla was straddling Danny. The redhead stared up at her, unsure. The two of them weren’t ready for intimate physical contact yet, both could see that. So rather than touch Danny, Carmilla moved a hand between her own legs. She watched, pleased, as Danny mirrored her movement and began touching herself once more. They watched each other pleasure themselves, an erotic sight. Carmilla lowered herself, her lips finding Danny’s ear to whisper, “I want you to come for me.”

While her pride hated that Carmilla could so easily dominate her, Danny couldn’t deny that it exhilarated her to the core. “Oh, fuck.” Danny whimpered, increasing the speed of her fingers.

Carmilla placed a soft, almost teasing kiss just below Danny’s earlobe. The sensation sent an electrifying pulse directly to her clit, pushing her over the edge. Just as a moan erupted from Danny’s throat, Carmilla silenced it with a rough kiss on her lips. The vampire’s own orgasm shook her whole frame as she rode it out on the fingers she had slipped inside herself.

Their kiss ended as Carmilla pushed herself off of Danny. She settled for resting on Laura’s other side. It was only then that the two of them realized Laura had removed the blindfold, and had thus watched their entire encounter. Wordlessly, Laura pulled her lovers close. The taller girls cuddled into her, their hands brushing together as they rested on Laura’s stomach. Slowly, they each drifted off to sleep; happily content with how the night turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me if you'd like: puntrest.tumblr.com


End file.
